


Eight is Better Than Four

by andanampersand



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, Lab coats, M/M, Misunderstandings, i had to describe idia's eyelashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andanampersand/pseuds/andanampersand
Summary: what is that title? i wrote this for a friend on google docs but they asked me to post it here. it's just...cute. I ship Idia with Cater, they ship Idia with Azul, so I kind of... made this special. anyway have some food
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Eight is Better Than Four

Azul Ashengrotto made it his business to notice small details and changes in a person’s behaviour or appearance, finding leverage to get under a student's skin. 

So when Idia Shroud, his friend and _secret love-interest_ walked into the room without his favorite comfort sweater, Azul noticed immediately. 

“Where’s your sweater?” Azul asked, a small smirk growing on his face. 

Idia sat down in his usual spot across from Azul at the chess table without making eye-contact. “Do you know Cater Diamond?” 

Azul’s smirk vanished instantaneously. He knew of Cater Diamond. The obnoxious Heartslabyul boy could create multiple versions of himself. “Vaguely.” Was his response, watching as Idia made his first chess move, completely oblivious to the jealous tempest forming in Azul’s heart. 

“He has it.” 

“Oh?” 

_Azul lost every game that night._

Exactly a week later, when Azul walked in the club room, Idia was there already. Wearing his sweater and hunched over the chessboard, fiddling with something on his blue tech screen. 

“Ah, Idia! Sorry I’m late!” Azul grinned, sitting down across from Idia and catching the other’s tired golden eyes. 

“It’s fine.” Idia pulled away from the eye-contact immediately. 

Azul’s heart beat quickly. Idia was usually okay around him, and their time in board game club usually was Idia’s chance to open up. Lately, though, he’d been back to his shy, drawn self. 

“Oh…” Idia reached for his bag beside him, and pulled out a small heart-shaped box with homemade chocolates inside. “Do you want some?” The blue-haired student opened the box and Azul could see a few were missing, and Idia popped another into his mouth. He must have been gifted them.

“Where did you get them?” Azul asked innocently. Idia set the box down when he concluded Azul wasn’t going to take one. 

“Cater Diamond gave them to me after class today.” 

_Azul spent the rest of the night trying to convince Floyd he didn’t want anyone squeezed._

If it was anyone other than Idia, this would be the point Azul would slyly find his way into Cater’s life. _“If you have a crush,”_ Azul would say. _“Come to Mostro’s Lounge. We can make a deal.”_

That weekend, Azul considered going back to the Coral Sea. Miserable as he was, he felt he needed a change of pace, regardless of how awful the Coral Sea also made him feel. 

“Azul,” Came a voice from beyond his door. It was Jade. “Idia Shroud is here for you. It seems a little urgent.” 

Azul frowned in slight annoyance at the door. Idia Shroud was the source of his misery, and he certainly didn’t want to see him. Though the urgency intrigued him…

Azul sat up straight in his bed suddenly. If Idia was here to make a deal regarding his relationship with Cater, it would be easy to create a contract that would drive their romance into the ground. 

“Ah, let him in.” The octopus purred, putting on his hat and straightening his bow tie.

If Idia had come to make a deal with Azul, showing up in his lab clothes was a strange choice to say the least. 

“I need help.” Idia said, looking at Azul with his head slightly lowered, hands fiddling nervously. This was the precise look that made Azul’s heart flutter. Was there anything more charming than Idia out of his element? 

“I think you’ve come to the right place.” Azul smirked as he approached. 

“I’m- I’m not here for that.” Idia shook his head, his warm, fiery hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail moving wildly as he did so. 

“Oh?” Little by little, Azul began to realize that Idia was nervous. Truly nervous, not just Idia’s normal-state-of-being nervous. 

“I need help with Ortho. Grim and MC are already there to help.” 

That could explain the nerves. If anything happened to Ortho, Idia would be beyond distraught. 

Azul’s brow furrowed and he looked straight at Idia with disdain. 

“Why not ask Cater Diamond? You two seem awfully close. Can’t he make copies of himself? He should be all you need.” 

“I-” Idia’s eyes opened a little, and he took a step back. 

_“Well?”_

_“I want you_ to help me.” Was his barely audible response. 

Azul huffed, flicking his hair out of his face. “Fine.” 

_Anything to be close to you._

Grim and MC were sitting outside Idia’s room when they arrived. 

“Sorry for making you wait.” Idia said as he unlocked his door. Inside, Ortho laid on a table, his mechanical parts open for maintenance. 

~~Azul Lab Story happens huehuehueh~~

With Ortho now in sleep mode, and Grim & MC gone, the mood suddenly shifted. 

“I suppose I’ll leave too.” Azul said, suffocating in Idia’s space. 

“Wait.” Idia spoke, his voice shaking but Azul was startled by the veracity in his tone. “Ah, I mean, I- I want to-” 

Azul looked at him with raised eyebrows, and when Idia looked up to meet his eyes, a sincere grin grew on the Octavinelle’s lips. 

“I enjoy being with you in board game club.” Idia began. Azul could see he was mustering courage, and the silver-haired man felt his palms grow sweaty under his gloves. “But...I was hoping I could spend some time with you tonight. I...want to be alone with you.” 

Azul’s heart raced, he could hear his blood throbbing in his ears. Idia was closer than he’d ever been. Azul could see his eyelashes, seemingly normal, but they flickered shades of blue. 

“Forgive me, but don’t you think Cater Diamond would have a problem with you being...so close to me like this?” 

“Cater? Why?”

“Aren’t you dating?”

For a split second, Azul wondered if Idia Shroud was having a heart attack. The man seized up, going rigid, and the air suddenly got hot when blue hair flashed orange. 

_“WHAT? _No! I’m not-” Idia was so shaken up, Azul worried he would cry. “Why did you think-”__

__“You let him borrow your sweater, and you sure enjoyed those chocolates he made for you.” Azul spoke fluidly, a contrast to the bowl of pudding beside him._ _

__“I- Azul, wha-” Idia held his hand to his forehead, eyes holding a wide gaze on the carpet. “I have never once… I mean- I’ve always… I’ve had a crush on you - _Cater Diamond?!_ ” _ _

__Hearing Idia’s words, Azul grabbed Idia’s wrists, pulling off his lab gloves and linking their fingers together. Idia stopped his babbling, and Azul wondered if he was feeling the same searing heat where their skin touched._ _

__“My sweater got a hole in class. I kept making it worse trying to fix it with magic. Cater noticed and told me his older sisters had taught him how to sew. He repaired it for me.”_ _

__Idia spoke fast._ _

__Azul listened intently._ _

__“As for the chocolates, Cater had gotten them from a fan, but he doesn’t like sweets. He often saw me with sweets in class, so… he gave them to me.”_ _

__The embarrassed smile on Idia’s face made Azul dizzy with love. After a moment of staring, Azul began to laugh and leaned towards Idia, looking straight into his beautiful golden eyes. Closing the gap between them by lifting himself onto his tiptoes, Azul pressed his lips to Idia’s own. The taller man again went rigid, but relaxed and reciprocated the kiss wholeheartedly._ _

__Their fingers became untangled, and Idia wrapped his long arms around Azul’s waist while Azul snaked his palms to Idia’s chest._ _

__“If you want, you can take my sweater home tonight.” Idia grinned, pressing his face into Azul’s hair._ _


End file.
